Silk (Continuum-32145896)
Silk, a Lore Master of the Nyanchiczu. She and Comb returned to Japan after word was sent from Elder Lotion that interesting events were happening in Nerima. Since returning to Nerima Silk wasted no time in trying to restart her relationship with Sound and eventually he did challenger her. Appearance As a fellow template of Poerth Silk is the spiting image of Kimiko Tendo. A polite seeming lady with brown hair worn in a kind of bun that kept it swept out of the way but gave her the appearance of being somewhat older than was implied by her face. History More than twenty years ago Silk and Comb were sent by the Council of Elders on a rumor that the thief who had stolen their treasure could be found in the area of Nerima and had encounters with Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma. Comb and Silk were very promising young warriors in those days, but when they confronted Happosai they found to their chagrin that they would have to wade through his apprentices in order to get to him. To their surprise both warriors were fought to a standstill with no clear resolution. The fact that there was no clear victor daunted the two young warriors enough that they decided to try a less direct tactic in order to achieve the fulfillment of their instructions. Instead of fighting with Genma and Soun they wound up befriending them and began learning about the world outside the lands of the Nyanchiczu. In those days Comb was particularly provincial in her outlook and wanted very little to do with the world outside, and the last thing she needed was to get a husband like Genma…or so she insisted. Silk, on the other hand, was very much intrigued with Soun. This was before either of the two men had even met their future brides. It was all part of the strange mixture of circumstances that colored events in those frantic times. Silk quickly fell in love with Soun who while reciprocating her feelings ended up marrying Kimiko instead causing the two to part ways. Silk felt it was for the best since there was never any formal declaration between them Silk felt that she would have just been an obstacle to his continued happiness. So she thought to end our relationship on a positive note before Silk returned to china the two shared a passionate goodbye. It was only after she got back to China that Silk discovered that she was pregnant, eight months later Kachu was born. The adventures that they shared during the months that they were on that fruitless quest, caused many changes came over them during that time, and it convinced the both of them that we were not suited to be Warriors. Comb heeded her calling and became a Healer, and Silk renounced her warrior oaths and became the apprentice to her grandmother. Powers & Abilities Silk fights with a long flute that she uses like a short staff. Silk is rated very high among her own people, and her knowledge of Wu Shu is quite extensive, and since her return to Nerima she has been studying with Soun and has done very well in mastering the Anything Goes system. As a Lore Master Silk’s power is mainly that of knowledge allowing her to understanding the principles of the Universe and how they operate. Silk has gotten the basics down and is pretty good in following her grandmother's footsteps. However she has problems listening enough to her feelings causing her to use more power then she should. Atsuko has an old Foreign cartoon about this Moose and a Squirrel, and the Mouse was always trying to work magic, only he tended to screw things up by overdoing it to describe her. Somebody who's basically sincere, but doesn't seem to know her own strength. Category:(Continuum-32145896)